Virtual machines are configured on virtual machine hosts, of which Microsoft Virtual Server, VMWare Server, VMWare ESX Server, are commercially available examples. Typically, the virtual machine host is protected within a private network by a firewall which prevents external communications from remote machines outside of the network. It is therefore difficult to remotely manage the private network from outside of the network.
What is required is a system, method and computer readable medium for remotely managing virtual machines within a private network.